


Chocolate

by Kikinu



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Alguna vez se preguntaron cuando fue la primera vez que Mello probó el chocolate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

** Chocolate **

 

— Quizás deberías tranquilizarte… — un libro grueso voló atravesando el cuarto, impactando así contra la pared, a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Matt. — Bien, tal vez no.

 

— ¡Ese estúpido albino! — gritó furioso Mello, pateando la silla junto a su cama, para luego arrojar al suelo los libros, cuadernos y lápices sobre el escritorio.

 

Matt suspiró, intentando que Mello no se fijara en él, para no convertirse en el blanco de su furia. Una vez más, Near había sacado una nota superior a la de Mello en los exámenes. Y, una vez más, el cuarto que compartían el rubio y el pelirrojo era la víctima de la furia del primero.

 

Cuando Mello se enfurecía, nada podía tranquilizarlo.

 

Matt volvió a suspirar, acomodándose mejor en la cama, para que los libros que lanzaba su compañero no lo golpearan en la cara. Entonces, su mano rozó algo. Una tableta de chocolate. Con un poco de esfuerzo, recordó que se la había regalado Linda esa mañana.

 

— Err… ¿Mell…?

 

— ¡¿Qué quieres?! — preguntó furioso el otro chico.

 

— ¿Quieres un chocolate? — el rubio pareció confuso unos instantes.

 

— ¿Un qué?

 

— Un chocolate. Es rico.

 

Mello le arrebató la golosina de las manos y la miró de cerca, curioso. Matt recordó que Mello había estado en Wammy’s House desde bebé y que muy pocas veces había salido del orfanato. Era muy posible que nunca hubiese comido un chocolate.

 

— Pruébalo, te va a gustar. — Mello, cuidadosamente, se llevó el dulce a los labios.

 

El cambio fue prácticamente inmediato.

 

Matt respiró aliviado, viendo como Mello se sentaba mucho más tranquilo en su cama.

 

Sin ser plenamente conciente de ello, Mails Jeevas encontró ese día la única cosa que podría tranquilizar a Míale Kheel en sus momentos de furia.

 

Bueno, eso y el sexo. Pero aún faltaban muchos años para que descubrieran lo segundo.

 

FIN


End file.
